leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kennen/@comment-96.241.114.20-20120825225203/@comment-3419132-20120826165414
cracks knuckles Kennen Kennen is a high mobility energy-based AP caster than functions very well in 1v1 or team fights situations. Because Kennen used energy he has natural ability sustain. Kennen has very good farming and poking power because of the follow up with Electrical surge from his other abilities. Kennen can work very well in a top or mid lane because of his ability sustain and with health pots or spell-vamp he can stay in the lane for a very sufficent time. Because of his passive and ultimate Kennen's teamfight capabilties are very strong and can quickly turn a fight to his team's favor. In lane Kennen can quickly get out of poor situations with Lightning Rush or if the situation favors him, he can get in close and rapidly stun his opponent a multitude of times almost certainly winning the trade. Combined with a jungler that has strong cc such as Cho'Gath, Skarner, or Jarvan, Kennen can help ganks be even more efficient and shut down his opponent early. Later game, a Zhonyas Hourglass becomes almost core as Kennen's ult is not channeled allowing him to flash or Lightning Rush in, Ult, and active the Hourglass to function similarly to Morgana, and possibly stun the entire enemy team. Although Kennen used energy he function well with Blue buff as it does give energy regen and will help overcome the high cost of Lightning Rush. This works best if your jungler is someone such as Lee Sin, Renekton, or Rengar. Kennen's best friends in a team fight are other champs with powerful AoE ultimates such as Nunu, Galio, Fiddlesticks, or Viktor. With certain AoE ultimates such as Orianna's or Galio's, Kennen's team can disable the enemy team for a very long duration and ensuring a victory. Overall, Kennen is a high mobility team-fight orientated caster that functions very well in the early game because of his sustain and poking power. Vladimir Vladimir is a different type of manaless caster as he utilizes health on certain abilities for damage and cost. Vladimir also has a very strong laning phase because of his natural ability AND health susain. Vladimirs poking power is also very sufficient as he can trade almost constantly without worrying about taking damage in return as he can either immeditatly heal it or quickly heal afterwards. Because of this he functions very well in top lane. Vladimir's escape method is very potent and although it dosen't grant the immediate speed of Kennen's it offers untargetability which will be very usefull in avoiding certain death from poweful ultimates or killing blows. Vladimir has an almost unmatched farming capability because of his E, Tides of Blood. Because it hits EVERY target within its range he can quickly clear minions that have accumulated in large groups. Vladimir's ultimate, Hemoplague, grants his team a very high damage output as a whole in teamfights and proper timing and placement can turn a teamfight very rapidly. Its damage amplification can also help when killing tougher targets as it increases all sources of damage and of every type. This combined with his E and W grant Vladimir potent teamfight capability, especially if Vladimir has stacked Tides of Blood granting the additional damage output. In lane stacking Tides of Blood before using Transfusion and a health pot will grant a sigifigant health return that exceeds the cost of the Tides of blood and will heal for a higher amount than listed. Vladimir's passive will grant him the highest health of any mage and although it dosen't make him a tank, it grants him a strong amount of survability for simply building AP items. Items such as Rylais Crystal cepter will be phenomanl for Vlad as it gives much needed CC, and both Health and Ability power. Vladimir functions well with teammates that have damage amplification or resitance reducers such as Swain, Trundle, Jarvan, and Karthus. Overall, Vladimir is a very high sustain manaless caster that can work very well in teamfights as well as posses one of the strongest escape methods and farming capability.